


Gone By Four (Or How Dinosaurs Underestimate the Ferocious Nature of Humans)

by Piggie50



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: Stuck on Isla Sorna Billy begins to go into heat, and there is only one person that he is willing to turn to.





	

The air was thick here, and Billy was finding it hard to breathe.  
Stuck here, with these damn tourists made him anxious, but what made things worse was that he could feel his suppressants slipping out of his system, he had gone too long without them.  
But, who to tell?  
These idiots couldn’t do anything about it--they still held a mating smell for each other.   
Plus, they were both betas.  
There was no way that he would be going with the mercenary type fellow, he would only do that if completely necessary, and only then if he had no other choice.  
That left…Alan.   
God, Alan.  
He wanted the older Alpha, wanted him so badly.  
He had showed all of the courtship signs, had gone all that he could to show his interest. But, Alan never seemed to notice. Never seemed to care.  
He knew that Billy was an Omega, and he was fine with that, so he claimed. Ellie was an Omega, as well as many others that Alan called friends, so, ergo he was fine with it.  
Billy did not like that.  
Alan’s attention on other Omega’s. Part of it was natural instinct, not wanting a potential bond partner to look at others, but, mostly it was just plain old jealously.  
Billy knew that Alan shared something with Ellie, a part of himself that Billy could never experience, but, it still upset him to hear about this female Omega as if she were some deity to be worshipped and considered hallow.  
But, honestly, none of that mattered now. Because he was going into heat.  
He stumbled a bit on the path, trying to catch up with Alan, who was looking down at the ground, checking for big prints. Tracks that could spell danger.  
“Alan,” he hissed as soon as he was close enough, the other three members of their party bumbling along behind him. “I need to talk to you!”  
Alan didn’t even glance at him, “What is it? Can it wait? I’m concerned about these tracks.”  
Billy looked down to where he pointed. “Those are Galimimus tracks. And no, it cannot wait. Please!”  
The last part got Alan’s attention and he looked up, blue eyes shining brighter in the jungle backdrop. “What is it?” He asked.  
Billy grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others, trying to grab a bit of privacy from this private island world.   
“I’m going into heat,” He spilled out as soon as they were far away enough for his liking.  
Alan’s eyes went wide, shoulders tensing as he looked Billy up and down, as though he could somehow see the heat beginning on his skin. “Right now?”  
Billy swallowed roughly, nerves acting up again. “Not yet,” he gasped out, “Soon. I’ll be gone by four days. If we’re lucky.”  
Alan flicked his eyes down the length of Billy’s body again, and, for a moment, he could almost feel the heat of that gaze, burning into his skin. It was wonderful.  
Then, it was gone.  
“Do you have anything with you at all?”  
Billy let his hopes drop to the forest floor below. “No,” he muttered, “Nothing. I wasn’t exactly expecting this to happen, you know!”  
Alan gave him an annoyed look before he took a deep breath, through his mouth, so that he wouldn’t have to scent Billy (and that was a whole new can of worms that he did not want to open).  
“We’ll have to hurry then,” Alan was saying, “Find Eric and get out of here as quick as we can.”  
Billy bit the inside of his cheek, “And if we can’t?” He held his breath then, hoping, still, for something, anything, proving that Alan Grant did care about him.  
All he got was a wry twist of lips.  
“Well, if we can’t get out of here,” Alan said, voice low, “Then it looks like you will be in for a very uncomfortable heat.”  
Billy could only watch helplessly as he walked away then, back to where the others stood, heads turning at every noise, eyes wide and crazed.  
Billy just knew that he looked the exact same as he followed…  
It was no good.  
Alan could smell Billy’s heat now.  
Like a nectar, the sweet scent of ripe Omega and fertility hovered in the air, the salt of sweat mixing with it as the heat rose under skin.  
Alan wanted. God, did he want.  
Ever since meeting Billy Brennan he had wanted the fiesty, clever Omega.   
Too young, he told himself. Too caring, too untouchable.  
But, he wasn’t, not really.  
Billy would almost throw himself at Alan sometimes.  
Staking a claim with his words, his actions: Leaving other people behind just so he could trail after Alan, scooting close to him in a booth at the local bar, referring to each other in terms of ‘we’ as though already mated.  
It was overbearing behavior, yet it called to Alan.  
He had never been the typical Alpha. Preferring for others to do as they pleased, only feeling the instinct to protect, to care for.  
Until now.  
Billy made his inner Alpha react. Made him want to curl close to the Omega, to never let him out of sight. Made him want to pin down that which should be his, to mate, to mark, to create a bond that was inescapable.  
Billy’s heat only made these feelings worse.  
The two beta idiots looking for their pup only added on to the stress that he was experiencing, and the other Alpha nearby made Alan want to snarl, to fight, to fuck after he had won. To show who the Omega belonged to.  
But, no.  
He couldn’t.   
Billy was his own person, not some item to be won, to be kept locked away.  
Yet, at the moment, it probably would have been best if Billy was somewhere safe, locked up to keep himself and his virtue safe.  
Not in the wild where he panted, overheated from humidity, walking, adrenaline rush, and heat.  
“We should stop for the night,” Alan told the others.  
It was getting dark, and with Billy in the condition that he was in, it was unlikely that they would last much longer without being detected by…something.  
So, Alan led them to a tall, and suitable tree, with plenty of boughs to rest upon once they had climbed high enough.  
Once situated in a nest-like area Alan glanced over at Billy, noticing how he had maneuvered himself to be far away from all of the others, especially the other Alpha.  
He was closest to Alan though.  
He trusts me the most, he thought to himself, he knows me best. That’s all. Nothing more, so don’t get any ideas Grant. Just don’t.  
Those were the last thoughts that he had before he dozed off, the stress of the day slowly lulled away by sleep…  
When Alan woke up he was assaulted by the scent of heat and fertility.  
Billy had calculated wrong; it wasn’t four days until his heat hit, it was four hours!  
And those hours had passed quickly, leaving the Omega in a fitful state, making him vulnerable.  
The two Betas still slept, curled up in a small nest that they had made themselves, but the Alpha, the mercenary, was awake, eyes gleaming in the dark, pre-dawn hours.  
Alan let out a low growl, signaling that this Omega was his, no matter what his rational mind thought.  
At the growl Billy turned over, his face sweaty but glowing, echoing his inner fire, and the heat that was dragging its way through his body.  
God, did Alan want him.  
But, not here.  
Billy whined, his eyes glazed over, more animal than man right now, not when he was most vulnerable, not when he needed his higher thinking the most.  
“Billy,” Alan whispered, focusing on the word, the name of the one person that he wanted most, “Billy,” he said again, taking strength in it, letting himself cleave away from the animal part of his brain, back to reality.  
It wasn’t safe here for Billy, for any of them, but especially not for him. The dinosaurs would be able to smell his heat, and they would no doubt be curious, having never known this type of human scent before.  
They needed to leave, Alan needed to get Billy away from all of the others, especially the other Alpha, who might have a hard time controlling himself when there was an unmated Omega so near and so deliriously aroused.  
Billy gave another piteous noise and Alan pushed himself into action--there had to be some sort of secure area on this island, some outpost, after all, humans had once lived here, taking care of their baby monsters and forgetting to beware their own folly.  
Carefully climbing to the top of the tree and listening to the four humans below for any sign of danger he peered over the treetops, looking for a fence, a sign of past civilization--and there it was, an overgrown clearing that seemed to house some sort of facility. Perfect. But, far away. A mile at least. They would have to chance it.  
Billy was still curled in on himself when Alan came back down, but the Kirbys were awake and the mercenary had his undershirt pulled up over his nose. Good.  
“I saw a facility about a mile away,” Alan told them hurriedly, “If we can make it there we might have a better chance.”  
“Eric might have gone there,” Paul Kirby reasoned hopefully, “He knows that shelter would be his best chance. Right?”  
No one said anything in answer, but it was agreed that they would go there.  
It was difficult to get Billy down the tree, but Amanda helped him, seeing as she was a beta and a woman, less prone to giving in to the scent of a male Omega in heat.  
Even though he was distracted by the scent of his colleague Alan was able to find his way through the forest, and they, surprisingly, made it to the facility.  
It looked untouched.  
“I’ll go have a look,” the other Alpha told them, and managed to wiggle his way under the rusted fence and into the building, arriving back minutes later declaring it safe enough.  
They each took a turn going under the fence, Billy mewling for Alan as he crawled under first, the Omega following the trail of the Alpha moments later.  
Alan found that he couldn’t shake the other off as they entered the building, Billy latching onto his arm and refusing to let go, rubbing his scent onto the Alpha, covering him in the cloying smell of Omega and fertility and want.  
Everyone tried to ignore the man’s behavior, and it was when they were attempting to navigate the labyrinthine hallways of the facility that they heard it.  
“Mom, Dad?” The voice came from the end of the hallway, and both Amanda and Paul Kirby lurched into action, spurred on by the sound and sight of their cub.  
“Eric!” They flung their arms around their son, the child amazingly alright despite his time on the island.  
“I can’t believe it,” Alan murmured, but he was distracted when Billy shoved his face into his neck, scenting him, his tongue following the trail his nose had taken a moment later.  
“Billy!” Alan jumped, his hands wrapping tightly around the Omega’s arms, trying to keep him at bay…right?  
“You should go and find a room and take care of him.” The mercenary said, eyes flicking between the two of them, “Your mate doesn’t have much longer until he’s in full heat.”  
Mate? Alan’s eyes all but bulged out, “We’re not mates!” Despite what he wanted.  
The man barely raised a brow, “Makes no difference. He needs help, or the fever might be too much, matched with the dehydration and hunger he’s facing.”  
That was true. Too true.  
The Kirby’s were to caught up in each other to notice as Alan maneuvered Billy down into another hall and found a room, one that seemed to have once been a resting area, complete with bed and tiny bathroom.  
Alan pushed Billy onto the bed, the Omega crying out as he landed harshly, his hands grasping at the derelict sheets.  
“Alan!” His eyes opened fully, and something in them seemed to clear.  
Alan furrowed his brows, “Billy?”  
Billy moved to lean up on his elbows, “What happened? Where are we? Why do I feel so terrible?” He looked around briefly, then, realization struck him. He looked horrified.  
“You’re in heat Billy,” Alan tried to calmly say, but the words came out as a growl, “You need help. I don’t know if you’re strong enough to face it.”  
Billy narrowed his eyes at him, “What? I’m plenty strong!”  
Alan sighed. Now was not the time to have a debate about strength and weaknesses and what they truly meant. “You’re dehydrated and you need a proper meal before you could really face this heat. I’m worried that the fever will take over you.”  
Billy stared at him, lips parting and brows coming down, “Do you really care that much Alan?”  
The Alpha started, “Of course I do! You’re a very dear friend to me Billy, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”  
Billy scoffed, “Friend, yes. Tell me Alan, have you noticed any of the behavior I have exhibited toward you at all? I care about you so much, too much maybe. I want you Alan, you and you alone, as more than friends, and you’ve never even noticed.”  
Alan froze. What was Billy saying? Sure, he had acted a bit possessive of Alan at times, but in a camp filled with so many people it wasn’t strange to hold your friends close.   
But…perhaps it had always been more of that.  
Visions of Billy, laughing over beers, eyes at half mast as he blew into the raptor vocal chamber, his face whenever Alan talked about Ellie or another Omega.   
Oh. How could he have been so blind?  
Billy wanted him in the same way that he wanted Billy.  
“I want you too,” he blurted, heart thumping madly as Billy’s gaze shot towards his, “I have for so long. I just never realized that you wanted the same.”  
Billy’s answering smile was blinding. “I love you Alan Grant, even when you can face raptors better than your own feelings. And when we get off of this island, I want us to be together forever, properly.” He winced suddenly, “But, maybe, for right now, we can take of my heat?”  
Alan grinned back and skulked forward, “Nothing would give me greater pleasure.” And he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his Omega’s.


End file.
